Soirée chaude
by Sirivanel
Summary: Harry se sent un peu chaud et il séduit Sirius...


Soirée chaude  
  
Bon d'accord je vais vous avouer qu'à l'instant où j'écris cette fic, je suis complètement saoule. C'est à peine si je vois où sont les boutons du clavier. Alors s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes soyez indulgent avec moi s.v.p. . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je sens son regard poser sur moi. Je suis terriblement excité malgré moi, c'est à peine si j'arrive à me contenir. Je ne peut pas croire que c'est sur le point d'arrivé. J'en ai rêvé depuis si longtemps. Il s'approche de moi, enlace ses bras fort autour de ma taille. Je l'entend soupiré en signe d'abandon. Un soupir qui semble dire :« Je ne suis plus responsable de mes actes à présent.» Des semaines que je m'efforce de le séduire. J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir ce que j'ai tant espéré.  
  
Il m'embrasse dans le cou, laissant des traînés de salive là où il passe. Sa langue joue sur mon lobe d'oreille qui me fait gémir de plaisir. J'entoure mes bras autour de son cou musclé et me serre le plus que je peut sur son corps si parfait. Il capture mes lèvres avec les siennes, sa langue caresse doucement mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour le laisser s'emparer de ma langue. Je répond rapidement à son baiser, découvrant tous les petits recoins de sa bouche. Il goûte la menthe, c'est tellement bon, j'en veux plus.  
  
«Sirius, je murmure à son oreille, s'il te plait, prend moi.»  
  
«Harry. . . , il hésite.»  
  
«S'il te plait Sirius, je le veux et je sais que toi aussi.»  
  
Il abandonne finalement, laissant de côtés toutes ses inhibitions. Je le sens qui me déshabille. C'est doigts courent agilement sur tout mon corps pour enlever le tissus qui le couvre. Je rejette la tête vers l'arrière lorsque je le sens qui s'attaque à mon pantalon. Il le retire en deux temps trois mouvements, je me sens terriblement chaud à présent. La pièce entière semble brûler autant que moi. Je relève la tête lorsque je ne sens plus ses mains sur mon corps et mon c?ur semble arrêter de battre alors que je vois son corps fin et bronzé qui se dresse devant moi. Il s'est vraisemblablement déshabiller en vitesse. Il revient de nouveau vers moi laissant glissé ses mains dans mon dos. Je peut sentir tous ses mouvements sur mon corps. Mon sexe en érection frotte contre le sien alors que je l'embrasse partout ou je peut. Il gémit doucement sous mes caresses. Ses mains descendent rudement à mes fesses et il me soulève sans difficulté. J'entoure sa taille de mes jambes et me laisse porté jusqu'au divans. Il se laisse tomber avec moi sans cesser de m'embrasser. Je n'en peut plus, je veux qu'il me prenne. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il laisse mes lèvres pour prendre un doigt dans sa bouche et le lubrifier abondamment. J'halète lorsque je sens son doigt rentrer en moi. Il le bouge tranquillement, je me sens si bien. Puis je sens un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Je suis aux anges, mais je le veux lui, maintenant.  
  
«Sirius je t'en pris, vite!»  
  
Je gémis sans retenu. Il sors ses doigts de mon intimité et je sens son gland contre mon anus. Il pousse doucement à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour m'habituer à sa longueur. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, il est entièrement en moi. Il commence de léger va et viens en guise d'essai et encourager par mes gémissements de plus en plus sonores, il va de plus en plus vite. Je ne peux plus me retenir et je cris presque alors que je le sens s'activer en moi. Il continu ainsi pendant une éternité et alors je sens mon corps raidir et un orgasme violent m'envahit. Peu après, je le sens venir en moi. Je peux sentir son liquide chaud, brûler dans mes entrailles. Il se retire et s'effondre sur moi, encore secoué par l'orgasme. Puis, frappé d'un instant de lucidité, il se lève brusquement et me regarde terrifié. Il descend rapidement du divan et se rhabille en vitesse.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, je demande.»  
  
«Plus jamais tu m'entends? Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.»  
  
Il sort de la pièce d'un pas vif me laissant seul dans le salon chaleureux de notre maison. Je ne suis pas déçu de cette petite expérience, encore moins qu'il ne veuille pas la renouveler. Bien que ce fut fantastique, j'ai maintenant envies de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette fois, ce sera un inconnu que je rencontrerai quelque part dans une boîte de nuit. Je crois bien que ce sera une expérience intéressante.  
  
Fin  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez ma fic, alors laissé des reviews. Je  
veux savoir si je dois allez m'enfermer dans un asile psychiatriques ou  
me lancer dans la littérature (érotique peut-être). `___0 


End file.
